


Make U

by noafterlife



Category: The Weeknd (Musician), nick jonas - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, por favor, se gostarem comentem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: The Weeknd mostra a Nick Jonas que o que ele fala em suas musicas não é mentira.





	Make U

**Author's Note:**

> se gostarem, comentem, por favor <3 espero que gostem de ler como gostei de escrever

Era tarde da noite quando Abel recebeu uma ligação de seu empresário, ele o contou de uma proposta de um feat feito pela equipe de Nick Jonas, segundo ele, ele teria que encontrar Nick e sua equipe em LA no dia seguinte para discutir sobre a proposta.

Abel chegou no local marcado bem cedo, algo que ele não costumava fazer, ele conversou com a equipe de Nick, que lhe adiantou os contratos e foi informado que a musica ainda não havia sido concluída. 

Depois de algumas horas de muita conversa a equipe de Nick o deixou sozinho na sala do lado de fora da sala de gravação, onde ele leu alguns trechos da musica chamada “Make U”, apesar do costume de trabalhar com outros artistas, Abel tinha um certo receio por nunca saber exatamente com o que ele estava lidando ate estar lidando, não é fácil trabalhar com outras pessoas, muito menos colocar seu trabalho no de outras pessoas, pessoas que muitas vezes eram artistas diferentes dele, esteticamente, e musicalmente. 

Para a sorte dele a musica parecia ser o feat perfeito para ele, a mesma tinha uma pegada R&B no conceito e isso facilitava sua vida.

Ele havia visto Nick poucas vezes, se esbarravam as vezes em premiações e tapetes vermelhos mas nunca haviam trocado mais do que um “iae”. De repete, Nick entra pela porta a fechando atrás dele, ele cumprimenta Abel e então se senta ao seu lado.

“essa é uma musica que falta no meu álbum” disse Nick com os rascunhos da musica em suas mãos.

“o tipo de musica que nunca falta nos seus álbuns”.

“você quer dizer musica pra fuder?” disse Abel olhando de forma debochada para ele 

“é claro, quem nunca sentiu vontade de transar ouvindo suas musicas?!”

“suas musicas deixam as pessoas excitadas”

“você tem uma voz sexy” disse Nick se inclinando e pegando uma garrafa de whisky que estava em uma mesa ao lado de Abel, por um instante Abel conseguiu sentir o calor do corpo de Nick.

Abel se inclinou na direção de Nick ficando perto o suficiente o para Nick sentir a respiração dele contra sua orelha “você acha?”

“sim” disse Nick olhando nos olhos de Abel, os dois estavam tão próximos que Nick quase podia sentir o gosto dos lábios de Abel, quando finalmente Abel colocou a mão em sua nuca e o puxou, finalmente acabando com o espaço que havia entre os dois, Nick podia sentia suas línguas dançando juntas em sua boca e não podia parar de pensar em como aquilo era bom.

Nick quebrou o beijo por alguns segundos antes de sentar no colo de Abel o beijando com ainda mais vontade e desespero. O beijo parecia cada vez melhor e cada vez mais gostoso, Nick desceu sua boca até o pescoço de Abel onde sentiu um dos cheiros mais maravilhosos que ele sentiu em sua vida, ele mordia, beijava, lambia o pescoço de Abel o fazendo se contorcer embaixo dele, Abel gemia o fazendo querer aquilo ainda mais. Abel tirou a camisa de Nick expondo seu corpo definido, logo após passando a mão por todo o abdômen de Nick, ele passa a língua no mamilo de Nick o fazendo jogar sua cabeça para trás soltando um gemido. Abel puxou seu corpo ainda mais próximo do seu e chupou seu mamilo fazendo Nick apertar seus braços, Abel chupava seus mamilos com vontade sentindo o pau de Nick duro contra sua barriga quando Nick tirou a camisa de Abel que o puxou próximo ao seu corpo quente o beijando mais uma vez.

As mãos de Abel desceram ate a bunda de Nick a apertando sob as calças jeans apertadas em seguida o pegava pelas coxas o levantando em seu colo, Abel o empurrou com força contra o vidro da sala de gravação afundando seu rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro de Nick o chupando, Nick sabia que ali, estaria uma mancha roxa em poucos minutos.

Abel pressionava cada vez mais seus corpos juntos fazendo Nick sentir seu pau, que a essa altura não poderia estar mais duro. Abel o levou para dentro da sala de gravação, empurrando o corpo de Nick a fechando e o deitando no chão da sala, Nick podia ver a ereção sob as calças de Abel que em seguida abriu seu cinto e seu zíper deixando suas calças caírem no chão da sala, agora, Abel estava apenas em um par de cuecas brancas que davam uma ótima visão de seu pau.

Abel voltou a pressionar seus corpos juntos deitando sobre o corpo de Nick o beijando mais uma vez, o beijo era voraz, desesperado e delicioso, fazia Nick querer mais a cada instante, Abel desceu sua mão no meio das pernas de Nick e sentiu o quão duro seu pau estava, rapidamente ele tirou as calças de Nick o deixando em uma cueca boxe preta.

Nick rapidamente inverteu as posições ficando mais uma vez no colo de Abel, sentindo seu pau duro esfregando contra sua bunda.

Abel voltou a chupar seu pescoço fazendo Nick gemer enquanto passava suas mãos pelas suas coxas.

Abel o deitou no chão mais uma vez lambendo sua orelha.

“eu vou te mostrar como eu gosto de chupar um pau”.

Abel desceu sua boca ate o mamilo de Nick e o chupou desesperadamente sentindo Nick se contorcer de prazer embaixo dele. Ele pegou o pau de Nick sob a cueca e começou a masturba-lo enquanto lambia seus mamilos, ele desceu lambendo o abdômen de Nick até sentir sua língua na barra de sua cueca.

Ele abaixou a cueca de Nick e a jogou do outro lado da sala, pegou no pau de Nick e continuou a masturba-lo agora olhando em seus olhos.

“você quer que eu chupe seu pau?” disse Abel olhando ironicamente para Nick 

“quero” 

“o que você quer?” 

“quero que chupe meu pau”

Finalmente Abel fez o que ambos estavam esperando, ele lambeu o pau de Nick da base ate a cabeça e o enfiou na boca, Nick não podia acreditar naquela cena, ele nunca poderia imaginar isso, Abel, The Weeknd, o homem que todas as mulheres queriam, estava chupando, lambendo seu pau, e obviamente adorando isso.

Abel o olhava nos olhos enquanto engolia cada centímetro de seu pau, ele lambia cada parte do pau de Nick, ele estava faminto por ele, rodeava sua língua pela cabeça muitas e muitas vezes brincando com Nick, tirava seu pau da boca para lambe-lo de cima a baixo olhando nos olhos de Nick para provoca-lo.

Abel o tirou da boca para masturba-lo, logo em seguida enfiando em sua boca mais uma vez, engolindo-o, cada vez mais rápido, Nick podia sentir a cabeça do seu pau batendo no fundo na garganta de Abel, Abel o tirou da boca mais uma vez o batendo contra sua bochecha e sua língua algumas vezes, Nick sabia o que ele estava fazendo, e estava funcionando, ele sabia que estava perto.

Abel o enfiou na boca dessa vez indo o mais rápido ate agora.

“eu vou gozar” 

Nick gozou enchendo sua boca de porra, Abel engoliu tirando seu pau da boca, ainda espirrando jatos em seu rosto, ele lambeu seus lábios olhando para Nick, em seguida lambendo seu pau ainda melado.

Ele virou Nick de bruços enfiando seu rosto na bunda de Nick e passando sua língua quente por cada centímetro dela, ele a apertava e a abria com suas mãos enfiando sua língua cada vez mais fundo em Nick.

Nick rebolava fudendo seu cu cada vez mais na língua de Abel, que devorava sua bunda.

Ele virou Nick e enfiou dois dedos na boca de Nick que os lambeu como se sua vida dependesse disso, ele enfiou sua cara na bunda de Nick mais uma vez lambendo seu cu e o masturbando enquanto isso, ele dava pequenas pausas para lamber suas bolas então enfiou um dedo no cu apertado de Nick.

Nick sentia-se desconfortável com a intrusão, mas ele sabia o que viria depois. Abel enfiou mais um dedo em Nick, o abrindo cada vez mais, ele podia ver que o desconforto havia ido embora visto que Nick estava rebolando em seus dedos.

“me fode”

“eu vou te fuder com força, e te mostrar que o que eu canto não é mentira” 

“eu vou te fazer gozar com meu pau todo dentro de você”

“ vou te fazer pedir pra ser fudido”

Abel lambeu sua mão, passou em seu pau, logo em seguida alinhou com o cu de Nick.

Nick podia sentir aquele desconforto de novo, afinal o pau de Abel era enorme, ele sentia-o abrindo, ele só precisava de um instante para se acostumar com o tamanho, Abel enfiou seu pau até a base em Nick que gemeu alto, logo ele começou a meter em Nick, com cada vez mais força o fazendo gemer cada vez mais alto.

Abel não podia acreditar naquela sensação, tão apertado, ele não podia se sentir melhor ouvido Nick gemer de prazer em seu pau, gemer de prazer em ser fudido por ele.

Ele puxou Nick em cima dele, agora Nick estava no topo.

“rebola no meu pau” 

Nick rebolava com força, para cima e para baixo, para frente e para trás no pau de Abel, ele estava se sentindo uma puta, a puta do Abel, e ele estava amando isso, ele rebolava no pau de Abel com cada vez mais vontade, seu pau estava duro, pintando, ele podia sentir o pau de Abel latejando dentro dele, o abrindo.

Abel pegava sua bunda com as duas mãos o segurava e metia seu pau com força em Nick, cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, ele podia gozar a qualquer momento e encher Nick com sua porra.

“você gosta de ser fudido?” 

“cadê o mulherengo agora?”

“hã?”

“cadê aquela pose de macho alfa?” 

“se as mulheres soubessem que você geme feito uma puta no meu pau...”

Abel enfiou seus dedos na boca de Nick de novo que os chupavam com vontade enquanto cavalgava no pau de Abel, gemendo sem parar, pedindo mais.

“você gosta disso?”

“gosta não gosta?!”

Abel passou o dedo na cabeça do pau de Nick que estava pingando, o levou ate sua boca e o chupou olhando pra Nick, ele fechou sua mão no pau duro de Nick e começou a masturba-lo.

Nick sabia que logo estaria gozando novamente, a sensação era incrível.

“goza pra mim” 

“ goza por todo o meu peito” 

“goza na minha cara de novo” 

Nick rebolava cada vez mais rápido, metendo o pau de Abel cada vez mais fundo nele e fudendo a mão de Abel cada vez mais rápido ate que ele soltou um gemido alto gozando por todo o peito e o rosto de Abel que imediatamente abriu sua boca, ele passou seus dedos por seu peito agora todo melado da porra de Nick e os lambeu.

Abel estava no auge, chegando a seu clímax, ele não sabia se era possível Nick lhe dar mais prazer do que estava lhe dando naquele momento.

Ele deitou Nick mais uma vez o fudendo com força metendo seu pau cada vez mais fundo e gemendo o nome de Nick diversas vezes.

Nick apertava sua bunda e o empurrava cada vez mais rápido para si, a sensação era maravilhosa e ele só queria mais dela.

Abel apertou de leve o pescoço de Nick o fudendo com toda a força que ele tinha, ele gemia cada vez mais alto com a sensação de fuder Nick que pedia mais, e mais.

“me foda” 

“com força” 

Abel sabia que a qualquer momento estaria enchendo Nick com sua porra, ele nunca esteve tão próximo de gozar.

“tire”

“o que?” disse Abel entre gemidos 

“tire e goze na minha cara” 

Abel meteu com força pelas ultimas vezes antes de tirar seu pau de Nick, ele encostou no seu pau por uma fração de segundo antes de gozar por todo o rosto de Nick que lambeu seus lábios cobertos por porra.

“nós devíamos ir para minha casa” disse Nick

“e você diz isso agora?”

“agora que sei que vamos fazer de novo”


End file.
